


Gabriel's Glorious Golden Moped

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Sam always knew Satan drove a minivan, as for his boyfriend/ soon to be fiance, all he knew was that this may have been the weirdest shit Gabriel has ever done.(AU during season 5: Luci follows Sam around trying to get him to say yes to being his vessel.)





	Gabriel's Glorious Golden Moped

Sam knew that Lucifer was walking the Earth and that the situation he was facing was extremely serious, but he couldn't help but laugh at what stood before him. Dean had dropped Sam off to wait for his date, which he hadn't done without giving Sam an 'I know you're lonely and miserable, but you can still do better than the Trickster' speech. 

Satan himself stood by Sam and was looking at a Prius. Sam watched in awe as Lucifer walked around the dealership, genuinely checking some out some of the little cars that surrounded them. 

They had been there for half an hour before Luci turned to Sam, "What are you laughing at?"

Sam shrugged and said, "I don't know. You're the devil himself, I guess I always thought you'd drive a minivan."

Luci stared off into the distance at another dealership and sighed, "I don't think I can afford one right now." He glared at Sam, "I blame you." Was all he said prior to vanishing to go car shopping. 

Just as Sam was beginning to get bored of thinking of a way to tell Dean to stop dropping him off so early, he heard an obnoxious horn speeding towards him. When Sam looked up, he saw what may just be the weirdest thing Gabriel has ever owned. 

It was a glowing, golden moped with rainbow ribbons hanging from the handlebars, and a pink disco ball where the front light should be. 

Gabe drove up and winked, "Sup Sambo, ready to go?" Sam nodded wordlessly, and Gabe seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

Sam tried to hold back a laugh, "Nothing, just Satan wants a Prius and the Trickster has a golden moped." 

Gabe looked at his ride and turned back to Sam, "You don't like it?"

Sam watched as Gabe's eyes teared up at the thought that he didn't like his moped, and he walked forward and held his boyfriend close to him. 

"Gabriel, you and I both know that I love you. I love everything about you, even your golden moped." Sam kept the straightest face possible when he said, "Even if I didn't like your ride, you know too much for me to complain."

Gabe sniffled and asked, "How do I know too much?"

Sam facepalmed into the top of Gabe's head and sighed, "I don't know, maybe all of the weird shit you've convinced me to do over the years." 

Gabe laughed softly, "Oh, right." He slowly started laughing more, "Remember the chocolate lube?"

Sam glared around to make sure nobody was nearby, "Yah, I'm pretty sure I remember the reason we bought Dean a separate duffel bag for all of his stuff."

Gabe giggled, "You loved that weekend and you know it." He laughing calmed down, and Sam thought that he was done talking until he suddenly added, "That was what you were talking about right? Or did you mean the fact that I know all your kinks?"  Gabe looked up at Sam and winked, "Seriously, wings, torture, and bondage, you are one kinky little cookie Sambo." 

Sam's felt his whole face go red, "Let's just go eat, and please just stop talking." 

 ****

They were at dinner for a good ten minutes before Sam let Gabe start talking again, and Gabe was being at least a little over dramatic. 

He gasped as if he hadn't been breathing, "You know, I actually had a speech for today." He said laughing as Sam didn't even seem to pay attention to what he'd said. "Hey!"

Sam's head turned back towards Gabe, "What? I thought you were going to start saying your speech."

Gabe blushed and panicked, "Right, yep." He coughed a few times and drank his glass of wine before grabbing the bottle that was left on the table and drinking it all in one go. "So, um, here goes. S-Sa," 

Sam watched as Gabe slowly began to look as if he was going to pass out, "Hey, are you okay?"

Gabe nodded, "Sorry Sambo, are you okay if just give my alternative speeches?" Sam nodded, and Gabe smiled, "Okay," Gabe stood up and kneeled by where Sam was sitting. He fumbled with the pocket inside his suit until he found a tiny box. "Sam, you are the Rose to my Doctor, the Juliet to my Romeo, the Morticia to my Gomez, the-"

"Why am I always the girl?" Sam asked trying to get Gabe to stop panicking. 

Gabe sighed and continued, "The Sam to my Gabriel, there, happy?" Sam nodded, "Good. Since you stole my heart, I think it's only fair that I get to take your last name. Sam Winchester, will you marry me?" 

Sam nodded and picked Gabe up to look at the box, "You know, you're way too short for me to kiss you when you're standing, so you making yourself shorter is just torture." 

Gabe smiled as Sam looked at the box. It was painted to look like a book and the inside of the lid had a printed copy of Gabe's originally planned speech taped into it. 

Sam unfolded the paper and pinned Gabe in place by holding his tie while he read. 

_Sam Winchester,_

_I've been alive since the dawn of time, and believe me when I say that you are and will always the most interesting, important person in the entirety of the universe. I can't remember what my life was like before I met you, and please never make me try. I know I haven't always been the nicest person, ( When I asked for Dean's blessing he made a two-hour speech out reminding me) but you are the best person that I've met, and you are the only person in the history of people that has ever inspired me to even bother trying to be a better person. Having you as my greatest friend has been the best time in my entire life, and it could only be second to the honor it would be to marry you._

_P.S. I call dibs!_

Gabe squirmed and panicked the entire time Sam read, and when he finished Sam had tears in his eyes. "So, even when I die, there'll never be anybody else?" 

Gabriel shook his head, "Hell no, when you die I can just stay in your heaven with you." 

Sam smiled and said, "You're an idiot." Gabe felt his heart stop, but Sam kissed him and continued, "And you're **my** idiot for the rest of your life." He said taking the gold ring from the box and placing it on his finger. 

Gabe smirked in relief as Sam kept kissing him, "Damn right I'm yours, you possessive, kinky cookie you."

Sam laughed against Gabe's neck, "Shut up Mr.Moped."

"Wow, been engaged for five seconds and we're already coming up with cute nicknames." Gabe said proud of himself for reserving the entire restaurant, "By the way," Gabe started while lightly pushing Sam away a little to look him in the eyes, "don't make fun of my moped." 

Sam took the opportunity of where he was standing to start trying to take off Gabe's shirt as he said, "Fine, I won't make fun of your glorious golden moped." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
